Oblivion's Obscurity
by Salve-SiS
Summary: ::HawkRider's Impossible Love Challenge:: AU. Promises are made. Promises are broken. Friendships will be salvaged, others will be lost. Love will bloom. Love will wither. Some will live. Some will die. Riku/Kairi
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Oblivion's Obscurity

**Genres: **Adventure/Action, Romance, Angst, Friendship, Drama

**Pairings: **Riku/Kairi, Sora/Kairi, Terra/Aqua, Xion/Vanitas, Roxas/Namine, more pairings that will not be revealed due to spoilers.

**Summary: **The War Sequences-an annual ritual in which the two opposing Divisions of the country must fight to the death. Riku has been chosen as a soldier from the Light Division, and in order to survive he will have to eliminate the Dark soldiers, many of whom are children like him. However, in his journey for survival he gets tangled up in forbidden friendships, secret organizations, and a love that can never be. With all this on his plate, it'll be a miracle if he keeps his sanity, let alone stay alive.

* * *

_The young girl thrashed against the Magistrators, wailing as they attempted to grab hold of her. The other citizens backed away, unwilling to interfere. The girl was strong, despite her petite size. She managed to shake off the officers and tried to reach her parents, who gripped onto each other with tear stained faces. Before she could reach them one of the Magistrators seized her and jabbed a small needle into her shoulder. _

_All they can do is watch. _

"_No! No!" She screamed, pounding her small, bony fists onto the man until the sedative begins to take effect, and she collapses into the man's chest, unconscious. The man was still for a moment and gazed into the girl's now peaceful face. He took her up onto the raised platform and carefully placed her into the arms of a boy in his late teens. The mayor of the District put a comforting arm around the boy's shoulders, and the two made their leave. _

_The rest of the citizens slowly, somberly left the square to resume their lives. Among them is a little boy, who turned to his mother and asked curiously, "Momma, where are they taking them? Why was that girl…?" _

_His mother quietly took his hand, gripped it tightly, and murmured, _

"_Let's go home."_

**Oblivion's Obscurity**

**~Part I~**

**Chapter I: **_**Watch**_**ing Him Go**

No more than ten stands had been crudely built on the sandy surfaces of the beach, most of them propping up large umbrellas to shield the vendors from the burning sun. A wooden port had been constructed so that it stretched a considerable amount of feet over the sea. Little children played happily on the shore, while their parents conversed quietly amongst themselves.

Two teenaged boys were among the bunch of people in the marketplace, observing the merchandise with varying levels of interest. One, considerably tall, had lighter features than his companion. With his short silver hair and aquamarine eyes, he contrasted with his shorter, tanned friend, whose unusual spiky hair was paled brown and his eyes a blue not unlike the ocean.

"What do you think of this?" The brown-haired boy asked, holding up a wooden slingshot for inspection.

"It looks like what it is-a child's plaything." The silver haired boy said irritably, wiping the gleaming sweat off his forehead. Curse the never ending heat of the Island District.

"Oh, who cares what you think?"

"You, apparently, since you asked."

The brown haired boy stuck his tongue out childishly, handing the vendor a few silver coins in payment. "Thank you, kind sir," the hunched man said. "And may Thalassa smile upon you today."

"Thanks," the brunette said as the silverette walked away. "H-hey, wait up!" Shooting the vendor one last smile, he jogged to the silverette and settled into a comfortable pace when he caught up with him.

He noticed the slight frown on his friend's face, and shook his head. He really ought to smile more often. He perked, an idea coming to him, and propped his slingshot with a stone pebble he'd acquired earlier and flung it as his friend.

He stopped in his tracks. "…Was that supposed to hurt?"

"…Maybe…?"

The silver haired boy rolled his eyes, a smile making its way onto his lips.

_Success! _The brown haired boy cheered to himself.

He didn't get to enjoy his 'victory' for long, though. The faint clatter of bells sifted its way to the marketplace, and everyone fell silent. A sort of dark aura seemed to hover around them as they began to clear out. The two boys followed suit, void of any emotion whatsoever. Everyone headed to the town square, a small rectangular area surrounded by small houses and where a stage had been built upon. For the occasion, the town square had been decorated with colorful banners and party favors. The little children, too young to understand what was happening, pointed excitedly at the decorations while their parents hushed them.

The brunette caught sight of his mother and younger siblings and immediately set off to join them. The silverette searched the crowd for his mother, aunt, and uncle, his mother having instructed him to meet up with her once the Marking started. "Riku," Turning when he felt someone tug his arm, he saw his aunt, whom he followed to his mother. His mother quietly took his hand, squeezing it assuredly. He felt silly holding his mother's hand, but he did not attempt to wrench his own away.

The crows bustled for another minute or so until they heard the loud thumping of a microphone, and they fell silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the mayor dictated into the mike. "Let me be the first to welcome you to the start of the 95th annual War Sequence. As per usual, we shall pick two children from the Island District to offer as soldiers for the event. Since we have a lack of girls who fit the age requirement this year, we will instead offer up two young men." The mayor cleared his throat. "Now, our very own Cloud Strife will call out the names of this year's soldiers. Mr. Strife, if you may?"

The man in question nodded. The mayor handed him the mike, and he made his way to the glass ball. He stuck one hand inside with hesitation before selecting one of the scraps. Unfolding it, he declared in a weak but strong voice, "Riku Raines."

His aunt's breathing hitched. Riku stared at his mother, who reciprocated the action, her grip on his hand unyielding. An eternity passed and he gently wrenched away from her and made his way up, conscious of the gazes the citizens of the Island District were giving him. He was faint by the time he reached the stage.

_All his mother can do is watch…_

Mr. Strife sent Riku an apologetic look as he once again reached into the glass ball and repeated the motion. It was different this time though, in where all of the blood drained from his face and he shook violently. He called out in a voice that trembled with shock and devastation, "…Sora Strife."

"No!" Sora's mother shrieked, pulling her son close to her. "No! Not Sora! Not my baby!"

"Mom-"

"No, no-Anyone else! Anyone else but him! Please, _no!" _Her voice rose even higher when Sora broke free of her grasp and headed to the stage as fast as possible. _"Sora!" _

_All his mother can do is watch…_

"Riku," Riku's mother breathed out. Her stoic expression betrayed the turmoil inside her.

_...As her son is sent to his possible death._

* * *

_Whew, finally finished. The ironic thing is that this is an impossible love theme, but the love interest in question will not show up for another few chapters. _

_Explanation for theme: I've decided to incorporate the word theme into the chapter. For example, this chapter is 'Watching Him Go', the WATCH in there means the theme in the chapter is 'watch'. It'll be put in italics, so you can tell. _

_So yeah, I made Cloud Sora's dad and Cid Raines Riku's. Who are their mothers? I think it's pretty clear who Riku's mom is (Hint: his mother is from the same game as Cid), but as for Sora…Aerith or Tifa? You'll find out in the next chapter. _

_I want to say poor Sora and Riku, but I can't help but feel sorry for Cloud. He just accidently sent his own son to heck. _

_I decided to write a story based on the Hunger Games both because the concept of the Hunger Games interest me (and I just watched the movie, EPIC) and because I think the "Impossible Love" message fits with it, because PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE IN THIS STORY and they'll be leaving people they care about behind._

_This was not betaed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes in here. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Oblivion's Obscurity

**Genres: **Adventure/Action, Romance, Angst, Friendship, Drama

**Pairings: **Riku/Kairi, Sora/Kairi, Terra/Aqua, Xion/Vanitas, Roxas/Namine, more pairings that will not be revealed due to spoilers.

**Summary: **The War Sequences-an annual ritual in which the two opposing Divisions of the country must fight to the death. Riku has been chosen as a soldier from the Light Division, and in order to survive he will have to eliminate the Dark soldiers, many of whom are children like him. However, in his journey for survival he gets tangled up in forbidden friendships, secret organizations, and a love that can never be. With all this on his plate, it'll be a miracle if he keeps his sanity, let alone stay alive.

* * *

**Oblivion's Obscurity**

**~Part One~**

**Chapter II: _Lightning's Ferocity_**

* * *

Sora and Riku were led to the mayor's mansion, and told to wait until the boat taking them Greek District arrived. The mansion was the Island District's only lavish building, clear as day from first glance at the interior. The walls were painted egg white, several pieces of artwork hung over the walls, a plush red rug draped across the floor, and a set of glossy leather chairs settled off to one side, Riku had taken a seat, while Sora paced back and forth, wearing down the rug as he went.

As the heavy oak doors at the front of the room swung open, Sora felt his chest tighten momentarily, before seeing the comforting sight that was his parents. His mother rushed to him, pulling him into an embrace while his father stood to one side, looking guilty.

"Sora…" He tried to apologize, tried to let his son know how responsible he felt, putting him and his best friend into such dire straits, but his son cut him off with a look, holding out his hand. Voice failing him, the father accepted his son's outstretched palm, and he too was pulled into the hug. The family remained frozen in this position for what seemed forever.

The doors open once more, this time with a slam and Riku's mother, aunt, and uncle entered. "Mom," Riku stood quickly but his mother paid no mind. Instead, she charged forward, pulled Sora's father aside, holding him fast by the collar and struck him in the face, with a brutal show of strength.

"Claire!" Riku's aunt protested, shocked at her sister's action.

Claire, still seething, ignored her, breathing heavily. "Bastard," she hissed. "Do you have any idea what you've just _done?" _

Cloud did not respond, holding a hand to the already swelling bruise on his cheek.

"_Say _something, damm it!" Frustrated with his lack of response, she struck him again, quick as lightning. He stumbled back, his wife catching him as her staggered backwards.

Riku's uncle separated them, trying to play peacemaker, raising his hands "Sis, calm-"

"Don't even," she snapped. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down, this disgusting pile of crap has just sent my son to his death!" She indicated Cloud, who glowered at her, still wincing in pain.

"I'm standing right here." Riku protested, glaring at his mother. "Are you that convinced that I'm going to die? I'm not a child anymore!"

"You're both children!"

"That's _enough," _Sora's mother cut in, sending Claire a steely gaze. "Claire, you act as if they've been sent to death row!"

"Why aren't you angrier about this?" Claire demanded, rounding on Tifa angrily. "Your husband has just damned your son. Why aren't you furious?"

"He didn't mean to," Tifa sent Cloud a meaningful look. "And… I know our boys will come out of this alive. I have the utmost faith in them, and they won't let us down. Am I right?" Her eyes slid to her son, who nodded in response.

"I promise."

"See?" His mother said. "Sora has never broken a promise before, and he's not about to start now. So I would appreciate it if you stopped attacking my husband and focus on what's important."

"The boat's going to arrive any minute, Claire," Claire's sister added. "There isn't much time for goodbyes."

Claire scowled, clearly still angry. "…Screw it," She marched to Riku and pulled him into her warm, if slightly awkward embrace. She didn't hug anyone, but in this case, she was willing to make an exception. "Don't you dare die on me, understand? Do what you need to survive, whatever it takes."

"I hear you. Nothing's going to happen, to either of us." He directed that last part to Sora's family as well. "I won't let it."

Regardless of the situation's gravity, Riku's uncle cracked a joke, trying to lighten the tension pressing down on the room. "There you have it, you guys. When a Farron puts their mind to something, nothing stands in their way. Am I right, Sis?"

She sent him a dark look, still holding her son's arm. "…Shut up."

Riku smiled in spite of himself. The sound of his mother and uncle bickering provided a sense of normalcy to the otherwise charged atmosphere. Riku slid his glance Sora's way, he grinned reassuringly, in another attempt to provide stability. For all his cheer however, Sora wasn't the best at lying; beneath the smile was a panicked teen, terrified of what was to come.

The doors opened a third time; one of the mayor's officials entered the room, clipboard in hand. "The boat is here and ready for departure. "Young sirs, this way if you please?"

Riku disentangled himself from his mother's arms, trudging away. Sora followed suit, and the duo exited silently, the doors slamming shut in their wake.

* * *

_Edited version's up. Thanks Rose! _


End file.
